Oh, Mahasiswa!
by alleira
Summary: —Rona-rona kehidupan mahasiswa. "Wi-fi mulu dicariin, pantes jomblo." #KisahSekolahKita
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **curhat colongan, setting Indonesiawi, bahasa gaul. **Nggak semua mahasiswa begini**.

**Submitted to **meramaikan challenge "Kisah Sekolah Kita" yang digelar oleh Helium Xenon di grup Vocaloid Fanfictions Indonesia di fb.

**a/n** sekedar mencurahkan unek-unek, sekalian meluruskan; kehidupan mahasiswa isinya nggak cuma dandan + ngeceng di mall kayak yang sering kita temuin di FTV. Itu sesat. Saya bahkan heran, kenapa belum ada yang nuntut rumah produksi atas dasar pembohongan publik #NggakGituJuga

Ditulis sambil nyambi ngerjain tugas UTS general linguistik. Kenapa harus SasIng? Karena kebetulan saya kuliah di jurusan itu. Btw, nyaris semua kejadian di sini pengalaman pribadi saya. Iya, ini curhatan. Oh, soal-soal yang tercantum di sini cuma bikinan saya, kok.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Mahasiswa!<strong>

by devsky

* * *

><p><strong>1! First<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebagai mahasiswa baru, Oliver mengawali hari pertama kuliahnya dengan sms dari Lui.<p>

"Liv, gedung fakultas kita di sebelah mana, ya? Gue nyasar."

* * *

><p><strong>2! Break<strong>

* * *

><p>Kadang, butuh waktu lama bagi seorang mahasiswa baru untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan universitas.<p>

"Istirahatnya jam berapa, ya?"

Kagamine Rin, jurusan Sastra Inggris, semester 1, belum bisa _move on_ dari sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>3! Lecturer<strong>

* * *

><p>Dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah Language and Culture di kelas itu masih muda dan tampan sekali. Badannya tinggi dan wangi. Pakaiannya disetrika dengan rapi. Ketika berjalan, langkah kakinya kuat. Aura kewibawaan terpancar menyilaukan.<p>

"Selamat pagi." Dia menarik senyum. Wajahnya makin menawan.

Para mahasiswi merona. Sementara yang mahasiswa mendengus tak suka.

"Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru dan untuk kelas ini, saya akan mengajar mata kuliah Language and Culture selama satu semester ke depan." Kemudian dia menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai mata kuliah yang akan ia bawakan. Tak lupa, membuat kontrak belajar dengan para mahasiswanya.

"Kira-kira begitu." Kiyoteru mengakhiri penjelasan. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Yuzuki Yukari angkat tangan. "Pak, saya mau tanya!"

"Ya?"

"Bapak masih _single _atau sudah berkeluarga?"

Itu pertanyaan yang terlalu _to the point_. Para laki-laki sampai menatap tak percaya. Yukari agresif sekali!

Tapi dosen itu tetap tersenyum kalem.

"Saya sedang menunggu Kiyoteru junior. Tiga bulan lagi akan lahir, kalau tidak ada kendala. Doakan, ya."

KRAAAAK! (sfx: gelas retak)

Hati para mahasiswi di kelas itu hancur seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>4! Memo<strong>

* * *

><p>Masih dalam keadaan belum mandi, Akaito terpaku melihat pasta giginya, yang ia letakkan di kamar mandi kost, berkurang setengah. Padahal dia merasa baru beli tiga hari yang lalu.<p>

Pemuda itu mendesah, pergi ke kamar dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian hanya untuk menempel sebuah memo di pintu kamar mandi.

DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN ALAT MANDI ORANG LAIN TANPA IJIN

MODAL DONG, COY!

* * *

><p><strong>5! Wi-fi<strong>

* * *

><p>Katanya, kampus itu surga. Alasannya gampang; wi-fi banyak. Iya, sih. Banyak. Tapi….<p>

Jaringan wi-fi ditemukan:

DILARANG NUMPANG! (terkunci)

Cari gratisan mulu. Modal dikit dong, bro (terkunci)

Ciee nggak punya paket internet (terkunci)

Wi-fi mulu dicariin, pantes jomblo (terkunci)

Dan Gumiya tidak tahu harus ketawa atau sakit hati membaca nama wi-fi yang terakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>6! Ujian 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebagai mahasiswa, Mikuo tahu kok dia akan sering dihadapkan pada kuis-kuis dadakan, sederet presentasi, serta soal-soal ujian berbentuk essai—karena para dosen di universitas tempat Mikuo menuntut ilmu jarang yang menganut paham Pilihan Ganda. Ajaibnya, soal essai pemberian dosen-dosen itu pun bisa beranak pinak jadi banyak.<p>

Untuk menghadapi semua itu dengan baik, Mikuo harus serius mempelajari materi. Berkutat dengan fotokopi materi, membaca buku-buku referensi berbahasa Inggris serta kamus Oxford yang terkenal sangat berbahaya karena tebal dan berat (Mikuo pernah mencoba melempar kepala Yuuma pakai benda itu. Yang bersangkutan langsung pingsan) adalah sebuah keharusan.

Tapi benar apa kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Meski Mikuo sudah mati-matian belajar, ada kalanya dia kehilangan fokus hingga melewatkan satu-dua materi. Apalagi jika Kaito tiba-tiba saja datang ke kost sambil bawa laptop dan mengucap kalimat sarat distraksi; "Bro, kita tanding PES, yuk!"

Bisa dipastikan, konsentrasi Mikuo langsung buyar. Transkrip dan _slide show _langsung ia tinggalkan. Persetan besok mau ujian.

Hasilnya? Ya, begini. Saat jam ujian berjalan, Mikuo cuma bisa bengong menatap soal.

Apa yang dimaksud dengan morfem? Apa bedanya morfem dengan _root _dan _stem_?

Oke. Tenang, Mikuo. Tenang. Kosongkan pikiran. Kamu mungkin nggak pinter-pinter banget di Linguistik, tapi kamu pasti bisa nemu jawabannya. Ayo, Mikuo. Cari jawabannya. Cari, cari, cari.

Jeda panjang terjadi, sebelum akhirnya Mikuo mengangkat pena, kemudian menuliskan di kertas jawaban:

Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Kita ke sana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas, dan juga pemberani. Bertarunglah Dragon Ball. Dengan segala kemampuan yang ada—

Kemudian Mikuo dapat D.

* * *

><p><strong>7! Kenalan<strong>

* * *

><p>Karena semester kemarin terlalu banyak absen, Yuuma harus mengulang mata kuliah Speaking di semester ini bersama <em>junior<em> yang beda satu angkatan.

Kebetulan saja, di pertemuan ke sekian, dosen Speaking memberi tugas presentasi berpasangan. Kebetulan saja Yuuma dipasangkan dengan Luka. Kebetulan saja Luka cantik. Kebetulan saja Yuuma mendengar bahwa yang bersangkutan belum punya pacar. Kebetulan Yuuma juga masih jomblo. Kayaknya cocok.

"Eh, Kak, maaf." Luka kelihatan canggung. Maklum, baru pertama kali kerja kelompok bareng senior. "Tadi namanya siapa, ya?"

"Justin."

"Justin siapa?"

"Justin _your heart, I will lay my love." (Just in_)

Yukio Yuuma, semester 5, usaha.

* * *

><p><strong>8! <strong>**Tugas**

* * *

><p>Len menatap laptop dengan sumringah. Senyum merekah di bibir.<p>

Dia bahagia, sangat. Pasalnya, setelah beberapa hari mengorbankan jam tidur untuk hidup sebagai makhluk nokturnal (malam jadi siang, siang tetap siang), melewati berbagai macam rintangan menghadang dan badai yang menerpa (mulai dari laptop hang, wi-fi kampus yang minta diajak adu sundul, sampai sulitnya menemukan buku referensi di perpustakaan jurusan), pemuda pirang itu AKHIRNYA menyelesaikan makalahnya—tugas pemberian dari dosen mata kuliah Civic Education. Istilah pribuminya, PPKN.

(Tolong jangan tanya kenapa anak Sastra Inggris belajar kewarganegaraan padahal itu adalah konsumsi buat anak-anak Ilmu Politik, karena Len sendiri juga nggak ngerti.)

Jangan salah, menjadi mahasiswa samadengan menandatangani sebuah perjanjian dengan setan di mana mereka harus siap sedia menjalani kehidupan berat sebagai makhluk nokturnal. Deretan tugas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan dan _deadline_ yang teramat tidak manusiawi adalah beberapa contoh faktor yang mengharuskan mahasiswa membabat jam tidurnya.

Tapi masa-masa berat Len sudah akan berakhir. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Tinggal di-_save, print_, jilid, lalu serahkan pada dosen yang bersangkutan. Selesai.

_Yes_! Len sudah tak perlu lagi mengonsumsi kopi hitam tiap malam.

"Kagamine!"

Len mendongak, agak terkejut mendapati Utatane Piko menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di lantai depan perpustakaan jurusan.

"Eh? Piko? Ada apa?"

"Tugas Reading sudah selesai atau belum?"

Len langsung menatap Piko dengan ekspresi _horror_. "Tugas apaan lagi?"

"Tugas Reading." Piko duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Dosennya, 'kan, udah ngasih tau sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Disuruh ngapain? Bikin makalah? Presentasi di depan kelas? Atau bikin kalimat kayak mata kuliah Structure?"

Piko menggeleng kemudian mengucapkan mantra hina nan terkutuk. "Bikin _summary_ novel."

"Bahasa Inggris?"

"Iya," Piko menjawab kalem. "Batas minimal tebal novel yang harus dibuat _summary_ adalah 200 lembar. Dengan kata lain, lebih tebal, lebih baik."

"... Dikumpulinnya kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi."

"…"

"Kalau nggak buat, nanti nggak boleh ikut UAS, loh."

.

.

Hari-hari Len sebagai makhluk nokturnal pun terus berlanjut. Kopi dan novel berbahasa Inggris setebal 345 halaman menjadi sahabat karib.

Jadi mahasiswa itu berat, Jendral!

* * *

><p><strong>9! Ujian 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini mimpi buruk!" Yohio berteriak dalam hati. Kepanikan terpampang di wajah. Tangannya bergetar-getar memegang pulpen.<p>

Di hadapannya, selembar kertas kutukan—err, maksudnya, kertas soal tergeletak tak berdaya. Kertas itu menampakkan tulisan yang diketik dengan font Arial, size 12. Lima buah soal yang (entah bagaimana caranya) beranak pinak menjadi banyak tersebut mampu membuat mahasiswa yang melihat terjangkit penyakit dengan gejala pusing, lunglai, mual, dan mata kunang-kunang.

Kertas itu adalah soal UAS mata kuliah Civic Education. Mata kuliah yang bobotnya cuma 2 SKS menjadikannya tumpuan harapan bagi para mahasiswa sebagai penambahan nilai karena mereka telah pasrah dengan nilai semua mata kuliah yang berbobot 4 SKS. Namun ternyata, bobot 2 SKS tak menjamin soalnya akan lebih mudah. Yang terjadi justru lebih mengerikan. Setidaknya, untuk Yohio.

Jika Anda terpilih menjadi pemimpin daerah, langkah-langkah apa saja yang akan Anda lakukan untuk memajukan daerah tersebut? Teori pembangunan yang manakah yang akan Anda terapkan? Jelaskan!

Yohio garuk-garuk.

Dia sudah belajar semalaman dari fotokopi makalah teman-temannya. Dia hapal di luar kepala pengertian HAM, apa itu otonomi daerah, kenapa harus ada pembangunan nasional, dan lain-lain. Tapi kenapa semua soal yang keluar malah perandai-andaian begini? Seumur-umur mana pernah Yohio kepikiran mau jadi pemimpin daerah. Mimpi jadi penyanyi sih, pernah.

Masa iya dia tulis; "Maaf Pak Dosen. Kalau boleh jujur, saya tidak pernah kepikiran jadi pemimpin daerah. Karena itu, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan langkah apa saja yang akan saya lakukan untuk memajukan sebuah daerah. Tapi tenang saja, Pak. Saya jago nyanyi. Saya pernah ikut audisi dua kali. Kata Mas Anang, suara saya bagus. Cuma kurang improvisasi di panggung. Tapi sejak audisi, saya sudah latihan lagi. Saya sudah berkembang, Pak. Kalau mau, saya bisa nyanyi buat Bapak."

… Bisa-bisa Yohio dipecat dari jabatan mahasiswa.

Yohio menoleh pada Leon dan melihat mata temannya tersebut sudah berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Matanya sendiri juga berkaca-kaca.

Tamat sudah riwayat mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>10! Invitation<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu, sebuah undangan ramah datang dari ibu kost.<p>

"Makan malam di rumah, ya. Ibu lagi masak banyak."

Sebagai anak kost bermental gratisan, Kaito, Yuuma, Akaito, Gakupo, dan Yohio pun menerima undangan dengan hati riang. Rejeki yang datang tidak baik ditolak, begitu kata mereka. Maka, malam itu, kelima anak pergi ke tempat ibu kost.

Sampai di sana, makanan telah tertata di atas meja. Mulai dari opor ayam hingga rendang. Hati mereka berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya bisa makan enak di akhir bulan. Ini pasti berkah jadi anak sholeh. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Makan yang banyak, ya. Nggak usah sungkan."

Mana mungkin sungkan, anak-anak itu berkata dalam hati. Tapi atas dasar kesopanan, mereka menjawab; "Iya, Bu. Makasih." Dan mereka pun mulai menyendok nasi. Kaito mengambil ayam, sementara Yohio lebih pilih menggado tempe plus lalapan—karena dia seorang vegetarian. Mereka makan dengan lahap.

"Gimana makanannya? Enak?"

"Wah, enak, Bu." Kaito sumringah.

"Bagus." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Bulan besok sewa kost kalian naik, ya?"

Kelimanya langsung pulang. Nggak jadi makan.

* * *

><p>bagian YuumaLuka itu hasrat pribadi saya. hahahahahhaha<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **curhat colongan, setting Indonesiawi, bahasa gaul. **Nggak semua mahasiswa begini**.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Mahasiswa!<strong>

by donat enak

* * *

><p><strong>11! UTS<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heh, bro," Kaito menepuk Gumiya, teman satu kosnya, yang kini sedang sibuk memelototi fotokopi materi ujian. Gelas bekas kopi dan abu bekas rokok berceceran di lantai. "Kapan UTS sama Rin-nya selesai?"<p>

Gumiya menoleh, alis berkerut tanda bingung. UTS? Sama Rin?

"Gue bahkan nggak satu kelas sama dia. Gimana bisa ujian bareng?"

"Maksudnya UTS—Ubungan Tanpa Status~"

"…"

Gumiya Baper. Kaito disiram kopi.

* * *

><p><strong>12! Korpus<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir, sudah sepantasnya jika Hio mulai mempersiapkan bekal demi kelangsungan penggarapan skripsinya kelak. Satu yang paling penting adalah korpus—objek penelitian. Dan sudah sewajarnya, jika Hio mulai aktif berkonsultasi dengan para dosen.<p>

"Kamu yakin mau pakai novel ini buat korpus kamu?" Maika bertanya. Dia adalah dosen cantik dan seksi. Baru tiga tahun mengajar. Setahun lalu baru lulus S2 di Belanda dan dapat gelar kehormatan. Semuanya sempurna. Apalagi yang bersangkutan masih menyandang status lajang. Ehem.

Kebetulan Hio juga masih cari pacar—eh.

"Yakin, Miss," jawab Hio mantap.

"Memangnya, apa yang bikin kamu yakin untuk memilih novel ini sebagai korpus kamu?"

"Apa perlu alasan untuk memilih kamu?"

"…"

Hio, 20 tahun, salah fokus.

* * *

><p><strong>13! Pembimbing<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kak Yuuma, dosen pembimbingnya siapa?"<p>

"Hm? Kenapa? Luka udah mulai skripsi?"

"Baru proposal sih, Kak. Tapi, 'kan, harus tau siapa aja yang biasa jadi pembimbing dan gimana wataknya. Biar bisa siap-siap."

"Oh…. Mau Kakak bimbing?"

"Bimbing skripsi?"

"Bimbing ke pelaminan kita~"

Yuuma, 21 tahun, ujung-ujungnya modus.

* * *

><p><strong>14! Uang<strong>

* * *

><p>"Waah! Nemu duit seribu—"<p>

"ITU PUNYA GUE! PUNYA GUE!"

Di akhir bulan, Piko semakin beringas perihal uang.

* * *

><p><strong>15! Lift<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini adalah alasan mengapa Rin tidak mau bertemu dengan Akaito, seniornya, di dalam lift.<p>

Ting!

"Selamat siang, Kakak. Selamat datang di Alfamart. Weekend ini kita ada promo, Kakak. Mungkin tertarik? Oh, ya, jangan lupa isi pulsanya, Kakak~"

"…"

Rin akhirnya turun lewat tangga. Tidak rela satu lift dengan senior sarap.

* * *

><p><strong>16! Proposal<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cintaku dan proposal skripsiku nasibnya sama. Ditolak terus."<p>

Gumiya, 20 tahun, (masih) baper.

* * *

><p><strong>17! Dinas<strong>

* * *

><p>"Saya ada dinas ke Jenewa. Jadi, tidak ada pertemuan selama dua minggu. Tolong kasih tahu teman-teman kelas yang lain."<p>

Dan para mahasiswa bergembira.

* * *

><p><strong>18! Lari<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gumiya, futsal sama anak kelas sebelah, yuk!"<p>

"Nggak, deh."

"Yah, ayo, dong. Sekali-sekali olahraga. Biar sehat."

"Setiap hari gue lari, kok. Lari dari kenyataan."

Gumiya (bertahan) baper.

* * *

><p><strong>19! Hitung<strong>

* * *

><p>"Satu! Dua! Tiga!"<p>

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

Mikuo bersemangat menghitung tumpukan tugas.

* * *

><p><strong>20! Kutipan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa mengutip itu penting, Len?" Piko bertanya.<p>

"Karena kita nggak boleh asal nyomot pendapat orang lain. Termasuk pacar orang."

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Nyaris semua di sini adalah kisah nyata. Termasuk yang lift. Hkhkhk sumpah lucu banget liat senior tiba2 ngomong bak kasir alfamart pas pintu lift kebuka.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid (c)** Cripton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. no commercial profit taken.

**warning** alay, bahasa tidak baku. setting indonesiawi, pengalaman pribadi, nggak semua mahasiswa begini. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n** OH MY GOD HAHAHA why da hell I continuing this stuff lmao lmao lmao #cre

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Mahasiswa!<strong>

by alleira

* * *

><p><strong>21! wi-fi 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pergi, lo!"<p>

Barang-barang Kaito dilempar. Buku kuliah berhamburan, penggaris dan pensil mental ke selokan. Kaito tersungkur ke jalan. Sweater kesayangannya kotor di bagian siku. Terkena noda tanah merah yang basah dari sisa es cendol yang dibuang serampangan.

Kaito menatap Gakupo, kawan satu kosnya selama ini. Penjahat yang telah melempar barang-barangnya. Mata Kaito menyiratkan tanda tanya besar dan Gakupo tak kuasa menahan muak.

"Gakupo. K-kenapa?" Kaito bergetar suaranya. Tidak percaya, tidak menyangka. Pahit menjalar di mulut. "Bukannya kita teman?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di teras nyaris terbahak, meski ada kecewa dan perasaan terkhianati bermain di kedua biji mata. "_Teman_?" ulangnya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, elo masih berani nganggep kita teman? Woy. Elo sadar nggak sih apa yang udah elo lakuin?"

Kaito menelan ludah.

Tapi kan, Kaito cuma—

Yang dia lakukan cuma— cuma—

"Wifi elo sekarang di-_**password**_**!** Sekarang gue harus nebeng internet di mana lagi, Ya Gusti?!"

* * *

><p><strong>22! wifi 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah tahu persahabatan dia dan Gakupo hanya seharga akses internet <em>unlimited<em>, Kaito pun dengan senang hati pindah kost.

* * *

><p><strong>23! kesempatan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minggu depan Luka ulang tahun."<p>

Akaito melirik Yuuma yang baru datang. Gelas plastik berisi kopi hitam sudah di tangan. Senjata sebelum begadang nugas nanti malam. "Luka? Gebetan elo, nih?"

"Iya." Yuuma mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku, meminjam pemantik dari Akaito untuk menyulut api. "Ngasih apa ya, enaknya?" Yuuma berpikir. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mana yang lebih manis antara sebuket bunga dan boneka?

"Cakep?" Akaito bertanya.

"Cakep."

"Bening?"

"Bening."

"Kasih nomor telepon gue aja."

Lalu Akaito disiram kopi.

* * *

><p><strong>24! prioritas<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini adalah yang terjadi di sebuah kamar kos khusus perempuan.<p>

"Yes. Esai udah selesai!"

"Yes. Bab 2 skripsi gue selesai!"

"Yes. _Download homoge_-nya selesai!"

Rin Kagamine, 21 tahun, butuh mengoreksi prioritas.

* * *

><p><strong>25! wawancara<strong>

* * *

><p>Dua bulan setelah menyabet sarjana Strata Satu, Leon datang ke sebuah perusahaan untuk wawancara pekerjaan.<p>

"Di mana Anda melihat diri Anda dalam tiga tahun ke depan?"

"Loh, jadi Bapak sedang nyari peramal? Saya kira Bapak lagi nyari karyawan. Ini penipuan ya, Pak?"

* * *

><p><strong>26! angkutan<strong>

* * *

><p>Mbak-mbak cantik itu menyetop angkot yang Wil naiki malam itu. Awalnya ekspresinya biasa saja, namun segera menelan ludah mendapati isi angkot yang nyaris penuh. Isinya cuma para lelaki.<p>

Dengan enggan, ia duduk di samping kanan Wil, di belakang supir. Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa. Sempit, tapi apa boleh buat.

Ia mengenakan pakaian rapi dan rok span pendek ala pegawai kantor dan, karenanya, jelas merasa risih. Betis mulusnya bisa saja jadi asupan birahi penumpang di sana.

Kasihan, Wil pun berinisiatif menenangkan si Mbak yang gelisah.

Ia menepuk bahu si Mbak. Berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Tenang, Mbak," kata Wil. Tersenyum. Ramah. "Saya homo, kok."

Mendadak bangku di sebelah kiri Wil terasa lega.

* * *

><p><strong>27! sepihak<strong>

* * *

><p>Gumiya menyimpan nomor Miku di kontak dengan nama; Si Cantik.<p>

Miku menyimpan nomor Gumiya di kontak dengan nama; Ojek Pribadi.

* * *

><p><strong>28! besok<strong>

* * *

><p>Berikut adalah agenda Rin pada hari Senin:<p>

UTS? Cek.

Pengumpulan Esai? Cek.

Pengumpulan makalah? Cek.

Presentasi? Cek.

Kuis? Cek.

Ini adalah hal-hal yang Rin lakukan hari ini:

"KYAAAH! OM HANNIBAL GANTENG BANGET!"

"OTP OTP OTP OTP!"

"PECAHKAN SAJA _KOKORO_-KU, MAS!"

"KENAPA KAPAL GUE KARAM SEMUAAAAA?!"

(karena fangirling tak kenal _deadline_)

* * *

><p><strong>29! kesempatan 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len, ada maba cakep, tuh."<p>

"Si Nana, ya? Duh. Dia udah punya cowok."

"Yaelah. Gawang aja ada kipernya masih bisa gol."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>30! like<strong>

* * *

><p>[ foto teman saat wisuda ]<p>

Geser kursor. Like.

[ foto teman bersama jajaran staff di tempat kerja ]

Geser kursor. Like.

[ foto teman di atas pelaminan ]

Geser kursor. Like.

"Cie. Bisanya klik _like_ doang. Mikuo kapan skripsinya kelar?"

* * *

><p><strong>[ fin ]<strong>

* * *

><p>homoge: homo game, game yang isinya para homo saling menganu<p>

maba: mahasiswa baru

#JRENG

fix yaa ini bakal dijadiin drabble isengan aja. kalo ada ide, ya dilanjut. kalo buntu, ya udah. complete. ehehehehehe xD

saran dan kritik yang membangun amat sangat membantu!

sign,

alleira


End file.
